Light My Candle
by BackstageMark
Summary: A song-fic of sorts... Mimi's thoughts during Light My Candle... and yeah.


Standard disclaimers apply. Light My Candle, Mimi, Roger, and RENT all belong to Jonathan Larson. The fic belongs to me. No take.   
  
--------------  
  
Damnit. No heat. Shit, I'm cold. New York in December, how I loathe thee. No lights either. No heat, no electricity, and I don't even have a boyfriend to warm me up. Damnit.  
Hah! A candle! At least that will give me some light... Or at least it would if I could find the matches. Damnit.  
Ok. Thats fine. There are plenty of people in this building, one of them is sure to have matches.  
No matches. No ones home. Damnit. Ok, let's try the next floor.  
Aha! Someone's home!  
_What'd you forget?  
_What'd I forget? Strange greeting there... He must have though I was his roommate or something. Oh well.  
_Got a light?  
I know you? You're - you're shivering.  
_Yes, well you'd be shivering too if you were wearing this outfit.  
_It's nothing, they turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?  
_Ack, he's staring at me. As if I don't get enough of that at work! He's still pretty cute, though...  
_Nothing, your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar.  
_Uh-huh, buddy. Right. You're staring at my hair. I'm so sure.  
Ok, candle lit.   
_Can you make it?  
_Damned heels! They always make me fall... God, I'm hungry...  
_Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyways. What?  
_He's looking at me again....  
_Nothing, your smile reminded me of -  
_Yeah, that's what they all say.  
_I always remind people of -  
Who is she?  
She died. Her name was April.  
_Shit! Good move Mimi, bring up his dead girlfriend. Quick, change the subject!  
_It's out again!  
_Great way to change the subject, just blow out the damned candle. God, I'm so stupid. Oh yeah, the girlfriend. Wouldn't want him to think I'm some insensitive bitch.  
_Sorry bout your friend.  
_Oh yes. That sounded so sensitive and caring.   
Alright, lighting the candle, take two.  
_Would you light my candle?  
_Well, this is awkward... God, he's cute...  
_Well...  
Yeah... Ow!  
_Damnit! Hot wax! Pain!   
_Oh the wax... it's -  
Dripping! I like it between my -   
Fingers. I figured.  
Oh well. Goodnight.  
_Hey! Stupid asshole, just kick me out, why don't you? Hmph.  
Oh well, at least the candle got lit.   
Sigh... I need some smack... Now, lets see, I put the bag in my pocket, right?  
Right pocket. Nothing. Left pocket. Nothing.  
Shit.  
Don't tell me I dropped it while I was in there.  
I dropped it.   
Damnit.  
_It blew out again?  
No, I think that I dropped my stash.  
I know I've seen you out and about,  
When I used to go out.  
Your candle's out.  
_Hm, so it is. I'm going to end up using all of his matched by the time the night is over. But smack is more important. Gotta find it.  
_I'm illin', I had it when I walked in the door.  
It was pure!  
Is it on the floor?  
The floor?  
_He's staring at my ass. I know he is.   
_They say that I have the best ass  
Below 14th street.  
Is it true?  
What?  
_I caught him off gaurd there. This should be amusing.  
_You're staring again.  
Oh no - I mean, you do -  
Have a nice - I mean!   
_Aw, how cute. He's all flustered._  
You look familar  
Like your dead girlfriend?  
_I though I told I told myself not to bring up the dead girlfriend again! Damnit.  
_Only when you smile,  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else.  
_Probably from work. He seems like the guy who would go to that kind of place.  
_Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work, I dance.  
Help me look!  
_C'mon guy, enough about my line of work, I wanna find my smack!  
_Yes! They used to tie you up!  
_Yeah, well, what else can a girl do?  
_It's a living.  
I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs.  
_Niiice... I wanna see him chained up in handcuffs.  
Right. Lighting the candle, take three.  
_We could light the candle.  
Oh, won't you light my candle?  
_Oki-dokie, candle lit. Now I'll find my stash, and leave.  
Mmm, but now I'm not so sure that I want to leave. He really is good-looking.  
_Why don't you forget that stuff?  
You look like you're 16.  
_Oh, please don't get all preachy on me. Damnit.  
_I'm 19! But I'm old for my age.  
I'm just born to bad.  
_Born to be bad. Much nicer than saying I'm a stripper junkie.   
_I once was born to be bad.  
I used to shiver like that.  
_Oh, so that's why he's getting preachy on me.  
_I have no heat, I told you!  
I used to sweat.  
I gotta cold!  
_Not entirely a lie. I have had the sniffles recently.  
_Uh-huh, I used to be a junkie.  
But now and then I like to... feel good.  
Oh here it -   
_He found it? Oh yeah right, like he's going to give it to me now.  
_What's that?  
Candy bar wrapper...  
_As I suspected. I'll get it back from him somehow  
_We could light the candle.  
_Ok, what was that? Why'd he blow out the candle? Ah, so he wants to delay my leaving. Ok, I don't mind staying a bit. God, he's cute...  
_Oh what'd you do with my candle?  
That was my last match  
_Hm. Guess I'll just have to stay even longer then.  
_Our eyes will adjust  
Thank God for the moon.  
Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street.  
_How cynical.  
_Bah humbug... bah humbug...  
Cold hands.  
_ Of course my hands are cold! There's no heat in the building!_  
Yours too.  
Big. Like my fathers.  
_Ack. Definatly not the time to bring up dear old dad.   
_Wanna dance?  
With you?  
_Of course with me! Who else do you think?  
_No. With my father.  
I'm Roger.  
_Roger.... That's a nice name...  
_They call me,  
They call me,  
Mimi!  
_Kiss me... kiss me... Hah! Mission accomplished! I have the smack! Maybe I'll come back for that kiss later...._  
_  
----------------------  
What'd ya think? Cute? Awful? Any donations to the Starving Authors Foundation are appreciated, especially in the form of reviews.


End file.
